fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Four World Warriors (FanFiction Crossover Series)
Four World Warriors is an action-paced, adventure, anime, romance and drama FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of Fairy Tail, Tales of Zestiria and Blue Exorcist verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (Mid-Year 2020). It would be dubbed by Funimation (Texas), Bandai Namco Entertainment (California) and Bang Zoom! Entertainment. It is also rated T. Overview TBA Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Natsu Dragneel **Happy *Sorey **Shiro *Rin Okumura **Kuro *Lucy Heartfilia *Rose *Shiemi Moriyama *Team Natsu **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Romeo Conbolt **Juvia Lockser **Gajeel Redfox ***Pantherlily **Levy McGarden *Mikleo *Lailah *Edna *Zaveid *Yukio Okumura *Exwires **Ryuji Suguro **Konekomaru Miwa **Renzo Shima **Izumo Kamiki *Shura Kirigakure Allies *Igneel *Mavis Vermillion *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandes **Meredy *Celestial Spirits **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke **Virgo **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Plue *Alisha Diphda *Attak *Grimoirh *Maltran *Shiller *Ian *Eguile *Sergei Strelka *Mephisto Pheles *Amaimon *Odin *Thor *Freya Antagonists *Bakur *Zeref *Bakur's Illusions **Future Rogue Cheney **Red Lotus ***Geron ***Helena Lamford ***Xever ***Nikola Wells ***Horan **Oración Seis ***Midnight ***Cobra ***Racer ***Angel **Heldalf ***Symonne **Lunarre **Echidna *Blackheart *Acnologia *Loki **Jörmungandr **Fenrir **Sköll **Hati Hróðvitnisson *Ymir Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *New Jersey *New York City *Texas *Washington, D.C. Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo South America Brazil * Africa Egypt * Kenya * Oceania Australia * Antartica Celestial Spirit World Asgard * Reverse-Subspace Terminology Magic: The physical embodiment of the spirit, and the main form of combat utilized by Mages. To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano (the magical particles inside every living being; organic and inorganic). Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mage's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. *'Caster Magic': Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic': Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell': Ancient Spell as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic': A type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. Magic Items: Objects with magical properties. Can be used by Mages and regular people. *'Everyday Objects': Magical Items are items that have practical applications in everyday life. *'Weapons': Magic Items that are used in battle or for defense by the user. *'Armors': Magic Items that are worn by the user. These usually have magical properties that give the user some type of advantage in battle. Artes (Skill Arts): *'Martial Artes' (Special Arts): ** *'Hidden Artes' (Secret Skills): ** *'Magic Artes': **'Seraphic Artes' (Heavenly Echo Techniques): *** *'Mystic Artes': **'Arcane Artes': *'Combination Artes': Meister: A person with the knowledge to become an Exorcist. Acquiring the title of Meister is essentially the most basic qualification for becoming an Exorcist. There are five categories of Meister: Knight, Dragoon, Doctor, Tamer, and Aria. The difference between the categories is their style of fighting. *'Knight': A Meister who uses swords to fight Demons. Some Knights use enchanted Demon blades, which have unique abilities and are quite rare. Other Knights are also able to use powerful, long-range magic techniques from their blades. *'Dragoon': A Meister who fights using ranged weapons, such as handguns and machine guns. Some may use specific weapons or ammunition to exploit the weaknesses of certain elemental demons. *'Doctor': A Meister who treats and heals wounds inflicted by Demons, known as mashō. These people typically possess the knowledge of basic first-aid, emergency first-aid, and the ability to treat ordinary injuries. *'Tamer': A Meister who summons and controls Demons known as familiars. It is a natural talent that few people possess. *'Aria': A Meister who fights by reciting verses from the Bible and sacred scriptures. Aria specialize in knowing Fatal Verses which, when recited, exorcise specific Demons. Weapons *Adamantine Armor *Black Wing Armor *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Canis Minor Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Goat Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Ram Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Twins Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key *Clear Heart Clothing *Fang *Flame Empress Armor *Fleuve d'étoiles *Flight Armor *Heart Kreuz Armor *Heaven's Wheel Armor *Holy Water Grenade *K'rik *Kurikara *Lightning Empress Armor *Morning Star Armor *Musica Sword *Nakagami Armor Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with three separate verses containing many powerful and veteran characters. Tiers God Tiers: Planet to Universe level Top Tiers: Continent to Moon/Small Planet level High Tiers: Island to Country level Mid-High Tiers: City to Mountain/Small Island level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Town level Mid Tiers: Small Building to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Movies Main Article: Four World Warriors: The Movie Voice Cast Main Cast *Bryce Papenbrook - Rin Okumura *Robbie Daymond - Sorey *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel Secondary Cast *Brian Beacock - Renzo Shima *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Caitlin Glass - Rose *Carrie Keranen - Lailah *Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilia *Christine Marie Cabanos - Shiemi Moriyama *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet *Cris George - Blackheart *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Garret Storms - Future Rogue Cheney *Ian Sinclair - Zaveid *Jād Saxton - Carla *Joel McDonald - Zeref *Johnny Yong Bosch - Yukio Okumura *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden *Kira Buckland - Edna, Izumo Kamiki *Kyle Hebert - Ryuji "Bon" Suguro *Lindsay Seidel - Romeo Conbolt *Mike McFarland - Bakur *Mona Marshall - Konekomaru "Koneko" Miwa *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Patrick Seitz - Heldalf *Philip Lamont - Mikleo *Rick Keeling - Pantherlily *Stephanie Sheh - Kuro *Taliesin Jaffe - Shiro *Tia Ballard - Happy *Wendee Lee - Shura Kirigakure Minor Cast *Alexis Tipton - Alisha Diphda *Andrew T. Chandler - Scorpio *Austin Tindle - Lunarre *Ben Diskin - Attak *Bob Carter - Odin *Brandon Potter - Metalicana *Bryn Apprill - Meredy *Cassandra Morris - Nee *Christine Marie Cabanos - Symonne *Christopher Sabat - Ymir *Darrel Guilbeau - Amaimon *David Vincent - Horan *Didi Archilla - Aries *Elizabeth Maxwell - Grimoirh *Eric Vale - Loke/Leo *Heather Walker - Gemi *Ian Sinclair - Xever *J. Michael Tatum - Acnologia *Jamie Marchi - Freya *Jarrod Greene - Cobra/Erik *Jeff Plunk - Racer/Sawyer *Jennifer Green - Shiller *Jeremy Inman - Taurus *Jessica Cavanagh - Aquarius *Jim White - Igneel *John Burgmeier - Loki *Josh Grelle - Echidna *Kate Higgins - Nikola Wells *Laura Bailey - Helena Lamford *Leah Clark - Mavis Vermillion *Linda Young - Grandeeney *Lindsay Seidel - Angel/Sorano Aguria *Micah Solusod - Midnight/Macbeth *Michael Johnson - Capricorn *Michelle Rojas - Mini *Monica Rial - Plue *Morgan Garrett - Ian *Rachel Robinson - Maltran *Richard Epcar - Thor *Robert McCollum - Jellal Fernandes *Sam Riegel - Mephisto Pheles *Seth Magill - Eguile *Terri Doty - Virgo *Todd Haberkorn - E.N.D. *Travis Willingham - Geron *Wilbur Penn - Sagittarius *Will Short - Cancer *Xander Mobus - Sergei Strelka Category:Four World Series Wiki